


Préparé avec amour

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où les Avengers s'y mettent tous ensemble pour préparer le repas. Et où ça devient rapidement chaotique.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Stephen Strange, Loki/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Préparé avec amour

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 12 : Repas
> 
> Pour Loup si tu passes par là : promis, un jour je réécris un texte avec des batailles de bouffe et du foodporn x)

Le moindre repas organisé chez les Avengers était un véritable parcours du combattant. À commencer par la préparation dudit repas. Le choix des recettes, les courses, l'organisation, la cuisine, le plan de table, autant dire qu'ils évitaient de s'y prendre à la dernière minute. Tout comme ils évitaient généralement de réunir plus de trois personnes derrière les fourneaux. Question de sécurité. Certes, Tony Stark était riche – très riche – mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas se permettre de rénover l'entièreté de la Tour chaque fois qu'ils passaient en cuisine sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas fichus de ne pas y mettre le feu.

Pourtant, cette fois, Wanda avait voulu prendre le risque. Elle avait voulu qu'ils passent un moment tous ensemble à confectionner des petits plats autour desquels ils se réuniraient le lendemain soir. C'était donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient affairés par équipe avec des tâches bien précises. Et tout se passait pour le mieux, à son plus grand étonnement. En tout cas, personne n'était mort ou sur le point de mourir et la cuisine ressemblait encore vaguement à quelque chose. Si l'on omettait l'amont de vaisselle à faire et les plans de travail dans un état approximatif. La bonne humeur régnait, les rires couvraient la musique de Noël que Peter avait insisté pour mettre en fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bruce et Stephen étaient chargés des cocktails, qu'ils mélangeaient tantôt consciencieusement tantôt distraitement selon leurs conversations. Plusieurs fois, Wanda avait entendu le scientifique chipoter sur la quantité d'alcool, assurant qu'il y en avait trop proportionnellement au jus de fruit, ou inversement. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, peut-être un peu trop, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant le Sorcier Suprême rouler des yeux devant l'entêtement de son amant, même s'il finissait néanmoins par céder et le laisser régler les dosages à sa guise.

Peter et Loki, quant à eux, s'occupaient des desserts. La sorcière ignorait encore s'il s'agissait là de sa meilleure ou de sa pire idée, aussi bien pour le choix de la tâche que pour le choix du duo. Elle savait que Stephen serait en mesure de gérer Bruce s'il y avait le moindre problème avec son double, mais concernant ces deux-là, il était difficile d'affirmer si Peter gérait Loki ou Loki gérait Peter. Probablement un peu des deux. Pour ce qui était des gâteaux, elle pouvait dors et déjà constater qu'ils promettaient leur lot d'originalité. De comestibilité, c'était une autre affaire, mais, au moins, ils étaient beaux.

En théorie, il y aurait dû y avoir une bûche au chocolat et une bûche aux fruits rouges. Évidemment, entre leur manie de se chamailler, de sauter partout, pour Peter, et de jouer les divas, pour Loki, les ingrédients s'étaient mélangés et ils se retrouvaient avec une bûche au chocolat noir entourée d'une ganache à la fraise et surmontée d'éclats de caramel et une bûche à la framboise entourée de chocolat blanc et surmontée de myrtilles. Honnêtement, cela n'avait aucun sens et Wanda était à peu près certaine qu'aucun ne voudrait en manger, mais cela avait le mérite d'innover et de sortir des sentiers battus.

Et, étant donné que le plus jeune passait son temps à manger tout ce qui traînait à portée de sa main, ils n'avaient plus assez de provisions pour recommencer. Elle doutait de toute façon qu'ils acceptent de se prêter au jeu une seconde fois. Aussi, elle haussa les épaules et observa, résignée, les desserts qu'ils mirent au congélateur entre deux baisers collant de caramel que Peter dévorait allégrement.

Steve, Bucky et Sam leur permirent de faire une pause lorsqu'ils passèrent déposer des plateaux recouverts d'aluminium sous lequel reposaient des toasts pour l'apéritif. Ils ne manquèrent pas de charrier Tony – plus particulièrement le tablier à fleurs noué autour de son cou –, qu'ils voyaient sûrement pour la première fois derrière autre chose que ses machines, ainsi que les éprouvettes de Bruce disposées autour du large bol de punch et qui attestaient de sa maniaquerie quasi obsessionnelle à respecter la recette à la lettre. Le milliardaire n'hésita pas à les mettre dehors sous les ricanements de ses camarades.

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, Pepper et May, accompagnée d'une Morgan très attentive avec ses sourcils froncés et sa langue entre les lèvres, épluchaient et coupaient les différents légumes. Il avait d'abord été prévu qu'elle reste chez Clint avec les autres enfants, considérant que préparer le repas n'était pas spécialement quelque chose de passionnant pour les petits, mais la fille d'Iron Man avait insisté. Et elle tenait définitivement son entêtement de son père. Aussi, tout le monde avait fini par accepter. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la plus à surveiller dans toute la joyeuse bande. Pepper avait plutôt tendance à garder un œil sur Tony plutôt que sur sa fille.

Juste une vieille habitude qui ne la lâchait pas.

Tony, justement, aidé de Wanda, s'occupait du plat principal. Enfin, était censé s'occuper du plat principal, parce que, bien évidemment, il préférait parler encore et encore pour ne rien dire, embêter Peter ou agacer Bruce dans l'unique but de provoquer Hulk, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Stephen, qui se lançait à son tour dans des joutes verbales avec le génie, suivi de Loki, qui ne résistait jamais à une bonne occasion d'exprimer ses talents de répartie, tout cela sous les récriminations de May, les rires de Morgan, l'exaspération de Pepper et les tentatives infructueuses de Wanda pour faire revenir l'ordre.

Comme un nouveau coup du mauvais sort, Thor choisit précisément ce moment pour faire son entrée, portant des sacs remplis de bouteilles d'alcool fort, finissant de mettre la pagaille dans la cuisine. Morgan accourut, les doigts couverts de jus de betteraves qu'elle lui étala sur le visage quand il la prit dans ses bras. Les trois femmes, ainsi que Bruce se lancèrent un coup d'œil en coin et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'interrompre l'atelier cuisine et de déplacer le cœur de la bataille au salon.

Cela avait déjà été un miracle qu'ils aient tous tenus aussi longtemps sans le moindre incident, ils ne pouvaient pas en exiger autant de leur part.

Tony embrassa Wanda et consentit à suivre Stephen, Loki, Peter et Thor, Morgan toujours fermement agrippée à son cou, sur le balcon, d'où leurs cris prenaient des accents étouffés qui plongea la cuisine dans une espèce de silence bienvenu. Pepper et May retournèrent à leurs légumes, non sans se jeter un regard complice, et Bruce entreprit de nettoyer tout le bazar qui régnait autour de lui.

Chaque repas chez les Avengers était un véritable parcours du combattant, mais Wanda ne les aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Parce que, même si la situation finissait immanquablement par lui échapper ou par dégénérer d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était ainsi qu'elle se rappelait qu'ils étaient une famille.

Et qu'elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
